marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Stephen Strange
|Image = |informazione1 = Stephen Vincent Strange |informazione2 = Doctor Strange |informazione3 = Strange, Doc, Demone, Lo stregone di Greenwich Village, Master of the Mystic Arts, Sorcerer Supreme, Master of Black Arts, Howard the Hoary, Osha, Agathon, Vincent Stevens |informazione4 = Eugene Strange (padre, deceduto), Beverly Strange (madre, deceduta), Donna Strange (sorella, deceduta), Victor Strange (fratello, deceduto), Wong (moglie, servitore), Clea (moglie), Dormammu (zio acquisito), Orini (suocero), Umar (suocera) |informazione5 = Vishanti, Alleanze occulte, Team magic, New Avengers. Generalmente neutrale, presta aiuto a seconda delle circostanze. |informazione6 = Sanctum Sanctorum (177A Bleeker Street, Greenwich village, NYC) |informazione7 = Neutrale buono (Stephen Strange) Neutrale puro (Sorcerer Supreme) |informazione8 = Pubblica. Se sai dove guardare. |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Sposato (non per le leggi terrestri, risulta celibe all'anagrafe) |informazione11 = Maestro delle arti mistiche, Sorcerer Supreme, Protettore della Terra, Garante dell'equilibrio, Esorcista, Studioso dell'occulto, Insegnante e praticante di arti arcane, Esperto del soprannaturale, Consulente medico. Precedentemente: Neurochirurgo. |informazione12 = M.D. Surgery, Ph.D. Neurosurgery alla Harvard Medical School (Boston, Massachusetts); Addestramento spirituale, marziale e mistico presso l'Antico, Tibet; Ricerca, addestramento e studio autonomo delle arti arcane e del loro folklore. |informazione13 = Umano |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Philadelphia (Pennsylvania, U.S.A.) |informazione16 = 18 novembre 1955 |informazione17 = Scorpione ascendente Vergine |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 187 cm |informazione20 = 88 kg |informazione21 = Azzurro-grigi |informazione22 = Neri, imbiancati alle tempie |informazione23 = Reticolato di cicatrici alle mani, ormai quasi invisibile}} There are worlds beyond reason… images beyond understading… even for one who has touched the thoughts of the stars themselves… And who has stepped down from the heavens to join mankind again. As I walk through the blinding light and the darkness, the burning heat and the crackling cold, I wonder how far I have come from what I once was. There was Doctor Stephen Strange - the brilliant surgeon - aloof from the world, centered on his own self. Then there was the reborn Sorcerer Supreme - asking questions, always seeking answers. But when the answers were handed to me, I saw they were not what I was searching at all. I had knowledge, but I knew little. I met God, but I didn’t understand myself. I loved a woman, but I tried to mold her to my own image… when she had her own shadow to stand beside. Now, once again, I ask questions. It is a circle… an endless circle. Storia Giovinezza e formazione Stephen nasce a Philadelphia nel 1955, per il breve periodo che vede impegnato il padre per lavoro in Pennsylvania. Originari del Nebraska, è lì infatti che gli Strange fanno ritorno in capo a un anno, e comprano una fattoria proprio grazie all'aumento di fatturato dell'azienda agricola di Eugene. Lì gli Strange crescono i tre figli: Stephen, Donna (1958) e Victor (1960). Molto legato alla sorella, Stephen ricorda di avere per la prima volta pensato di diventare medico a 10 anni, quando le impedì di aggravarsi una distorsione alla caviglia presa con i pattini a rotelle (la trasportò sino a casa e la steccò, sentendosi molto un eroe nazionale). I suoi ottimi voti gli permettono di entrare alla Harvard Medical School, con grande gioia di Donna, sua fan numero uno. Stephen la perde, fatalmente, proprio al suo primo rientro estivo dal college (1974), quando un banalissimo crampo al lago la fa affogare sotto i suoi occhi. Questa prima morte in famiglia, del tutto inaspettata, lo segnerà parecchio in senso personale e professionale: è medico interno in un ospedale molto lontano quando deve rientrare in Nebraska d'urgenza, solo per assistere alla morte della madre (1980), che con le ultime parole gli affida il fratello Victor. Stephen sviluppa un rigetto per la morte tale da diventare il neurochirurgo che non fallirà un'operazione, come se fosse la sua personale rivalsa: non si fa scrupoli a rifiutare i casi persi, né quelli che non possono permettersi le sue cure. Quando Victor gli comunica che anche il padre sta morendo di tumore, Stephen si rifiuta di rientrare in Nebraska, accampando la scusa della neve (gennaio 1982) ed evita di affrontare il terzo lutto. Il fratello minore riesce a raggiungerlo il giorno dopo il funerale per fargli la sfuriata del secolo, e le sue ultime parole per Stephen sono di disprezzo più totale: fuori di sé dalla rabbia, Victor si getta in strada e una macchina slitta sulla neve, uccidendolo sul colpo. La carriera e la caduta Nel corso della sua brillante carriera (1980-1993), Stephen Strange arriva a collezionare una catena di successi sfavillanti che coronano la sua nomea di più prestigioso neurochirurgo d'America: sul suo tavolo operatorio ha senatori, ricchi industriali, attori di Hollywood. Incinichito, senza più il minimo scrupolo, Strange si dimostra un'affabile figlio di puttana a chiunque abbia il piacere di fare la sua conoscenza. Si dedica a gonfiare il proprio portafoglio e il proprio ego, facendo sprangare da terzi la vecchia casa di famiglia (non rimette più piede in Nebraska). Usa e getta donne come fazzoletti di carta, fino a quando ritiene consono fidanzarsi più seriamente con una rispettabile traduttrice presso le Nazioni Unite, Madeline Revell (1990). Quando le chiede di sposarlo, però, riceve una bella risata in faccia: non è proprio il tipo di uomo con cui passare la vita. Poco turbato, riprende le sregolatezze e la bella vita di prima, sino all'incidente sciistico 'che gli comprometterà la carriera. Mezzo ubriaco, sciando di notte Stephen subisce una bruttissima caduta ('1993) che gli sfracella le mani e gli compromette le terminazioni nervose sino ai polsi: non potrà più tenere un bisturi in mano. Dopo la riabilitazione, Stephen si rifiuta di accettare la sua condizione e soprattutto qualunque posizione inferiore alla sua, non ammettendo di abbassarsi al ruolo di ricercatore o consulente. Spende due anni e tutto il suo patrimonio in visite, interventi e operazioni in ogni parte del mondo, all'ossessiva ricerca di un rimedio che non esiste. Ridotto ormai alla miseria, si imbarca per pura disperazione verso il Tibet (1995), alla ricerca del leggendario guaritore che chiamano l'Antico. Il Tibet :: I believe in something bigger than me! I believe in something better! In Tibet Stephen Strange non troverà una cura per le sue mani, ma molto altro. L'Antico si presenta come un vecchio guru di infinita saggezza e instancabile trolling: dopo avere incastrato Stephen come proprio allievo - inimicandosi così per sempre il barone''' Karl Mordo''' - lo mette ad addestrarsi in coppia con il giovane Wong , quando due mesi dopo dopo il cinese rientrerà in monastero con un rotolo faticosamente reperito per il Maestro e un calcio in faccia per il nuovo ospite. E' l'inizio di una bellissima amicizia (Doctor Strange: Season One). Durante i sette anni di addestramento (1995-2002) Stephen imparerà a padroneggiare le arti mistiche tramite meditazione, preghiera, pulizia dei corridoi, magia elementale, evocazioni, yoga, arti marziali (in diversi stili), tantra e molto altro. E' ai Vishanti 'che consacra il proprio percorso mistico, triplice divinità nelle forme del Vecchio ('Hoggoth), Madre (Oshtur) e Giovane (Agamotto). La sua magia è quindi di forte impronta orientale, mediata da una criticità e curiosità tutta occidentale, e affronta al meglio tutta la serie di prove iniziatiche che lo consacreranno Maestro delle Arti Mistiche (2002). Il Maestro gli affida un potente artefatto magico quale l'Occhio di Agamotto, e ancora lui non si chiede perché: parte per l'Occidente per farsi riconfermare il titolo, e ne ritorna con un mantello blu dall'Inghilterra. Wong ne ride. Master of the Mystic Arts Rinnovato in spirito e incuriosito dal resto delle pratiche e conoscenze magiche nel mondo, il Dottore decide di ristabilirsi a New York e fondare un proprio Sanctum Sanctorum in una vecchia casa di Greenwich Village (177A Bleeker Street), da cui parte per le sue esplorazioni in tutto il mondo, dedicandosi soprattutto a riscoprire le arti arcane d'Occidente e ad affrontare le sue prime battaglie: Nightmare e gli adoratori di Satannish '(di cui ancora non comprende appieno la natura). Si rimbatte più spesso di quanto vorrebbe nel vecchio rivale Mordo, sempre più immerso nelle arti oscure: ritorna frequentemente in Tibet anche per sincerarsi dell'incolumità del Maestro, che (sempre più vecchio e debole) comincia ad affidargli sempre più incarichi da svolgere al suo posto. ''La Dimensione Oscura ('''2004): Strange entra per la prima volta nella Dimensione Oscura proprio per conto dell’Antico per parlamentare con Dormammu, intenzionato ad invadere la Terra. Incontra la misteriosa Clea, che contravvenendo alle leggi del regno avverte lo straniero del pericolo. Umar, sorella di Dormammu, improgiona entrambi, ma Strange la manipola per farsi liberare. Impegnato ad affrontare Dormammu, lo salva poi dall’attacco a sorpresa dei Senza-mente: vincolato da debito d’onore il demone garantisce la pace e la salvezza di Clea, lasciando che il mago ritorni illeso. Strange ottiene il Mantello della Levitazione dal maestro, in premio a quella che sinora è stata la sua più grande impresa. Preoccupato per le sorti della ragazza, però, Stephen fa ritorno per controllare la situazione, e scopre che le ritorsioni non erano tardate: deve vincere una sfida con Umar per sottrarre Clea alla prigionia, e una volta sulla Terra conviene alla decisione dell’Antico di esiliarla nella dimensione dell’Oblio: solo i due stregoni che hanno operato la magia ricorderanno di lei. Il provvedimento amareggia profondamente Stephen, che da allora è ossessionato dall’idea di rivederla e liberarla. Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme La morte dell'Antico (2005): Durante le sue meditazioni, Stephen Strange entra in contatto con''' Eternity''' e presta i suoi poteri al suo servizio. Ancora non lo sa, ma è una premessa fondamentale a quello che lo attende da lì a poco: nel corso della feroce battaglia col demone Shuma-Gorath, insidiatosi nella mente dell’Antico, Strange è forzato ad uccidere il Maestro: il Sorcerer Supreme che ha difeso la Terra per oltre mezzo millennio abbandona le sue spoglie mortali e si fonde con il Tutto (Eternity),' scegliendo Strange come successore'. Wong raggiunge il Doc a Greenwich Village, adempiendo all'incarico di famiglia e assicurandosi per prima cosa che sia in grado di sopravvivere. I due rimarranno, salvo rarissime eccezioni, inseparabili. I vampiri: Prima di essere chiamato a grandi imprese, una delle prime cose che il Sorcerer Supreme fa è fronteggiare Dracula: per salvare Wong da un'incursione notturna, insegue il vampiro in Transilvania, finendone preda a sua volta. Come corpo astrale, gli dà battaglia per neutralizzarlo entro il terzo giorno, in cui risorge come vampiro, ma riesce ad esorcizzarlo ed esorcizzarsi, liberando sé e Wong dalla maledizione. Sise-neg: Poco tempo dopo, gettatosi all’inseguimento di Mordo e poi del potente Sise-Neg 'Stephen viene attirato in una spirale di viaggi nel tempo, sino ad assistere alla creazione dell’Universo. Ne esce sconvolto, ma quantomeno arricchito. Mordo ne esce solo pazzo. Strange, come il maestro a suo tempo, prende l’acerrimo nemico nel Sanctorum, per tenerlo sotto controllo. ''Doctor Strange into Shamballa ('''2006): All'anniversario della morte del Maestro, Stephen va in pellegrinaggio al monastero, dove il vecchio Hamir gli consegna l'ultimo dono dell'Antico. Progredirà nelle sue conoscenze sull'Universo, scivolando nel suo viaggio mistico più profondo in assoluto. Clea, la prima discepola: Dopo molte esitazioni, Strange decide di sottrarre Clea all’infelice esilio: svanisce la protezione dell’oblio, ma il Sorcerer Supreme le offre di vivere sulla Terra, dimensione di cui è protettore. La ragazza, che ricambia i suoi più che evidenti sentimenti, accetta, e''' si stabilisce al Sanctorum'. Vedendola afflitta dal non potere usare i suoi poteri, che fuori dalla sua dimensione di origine stanno lentamente svanendo, Strange la prende inoltre come sua '''discepola nelle arti mistiche', insegnandole ad adoperare la magia dei Vishanti. Dotatissima, Clea guadagna sufficienti capacità da aiutare spesso Stephen nelle sue imprese (da rammentare il ritorno dei figli di Satannish e il tentato sacrificio del Sorcerer Supreme). Un brutto momento è l'attacco di''' Silver Dagger', cacciatore di maghi: Clea viene rapita e Strange quasi ucciso, ma '''guadagna l’immortalità durante la prova di Death' che lo attende nella Sfera di Agamotto. Alleanza di Dormammu e Umar: I faltine tentano per la prima volta in grande stile l'invasione della Terra: si svelano le origini di Clea, almeno in parte, di modo che Stephen realizza di avere rapito circa la legittima principessa della Dimensione per linea di sangue. Quello che ancora non sanno è che la madre è l'inarrestabile Umar, ma ancora stanno bene senza saperlo: Sorcerer Supreme e allieva scacciano Dormammu e Umar accorrendo personalmente in aiuto di Gea. Primi cedimenti e primi fallimenti Brecce al Sanctorum (2007): La follia di Mordo apre le porte a Nightmare per indurre la follia collettiva, rischiando di fare cadere la terra nelle sue mani: l’obiettivo è far cadere nel sonno Eternity stesso. Strange sventa il disastro, ma Clea accusa i primi sintomi di trascuratezza di un uomo che sostanzialmente è più di là che di qua. Lo sconforto e la sfiducia è tale che (attraverso la canalizzazione di Jack Mandarin) Mephisto riesce a far breccia nel Sanctorum, materializzando l’Inferno attorno a Strange e Clea. Viene sconfitto anche grazie all’aiuto di un paio di colleghi di Stephen (ospiti al Sanctorum dall’invasione Dormammu-Umar). Saga della Shadowqueen: La piccola famiglia felice del Sanctorum, consapevole di essere economicamente fallimentare, assume Sara Wolfe come segretaria e commercialista, dopo averla aiutata in un brutto caso di spiritismo. La poveretta comincerà a lavorare lì proprio mentre Stephen Strange è a Parigi e poi in Florida per fermare gli oscuri propositi di Mordo (aprire i cancelli del Caos per un nuovo ordine), e Clea va in soccorso di Wong, rapito dall’ordine del Drago Dorato. I tre entrano nella dimensione della Shadowqueen, e combattono una guerra che risale ai tempi di Kan, il grande antenato di Wong. Sara mangia la pizza sulla scrivania di Stephen. Addio di Clea (2008): Clea perde la memoria a causa di Xander the Merciless. Nel suo stato “naturale”, rivela dei poteri a lei ignoti, molto simili a quelli dei faltine. Sarà un nuovo spunto di riflessione che la porterà a farsi delle domande sulle sue origini, e quando gli abitanti della Dimensione Oscura riescono a contattarla per chiederle di guidare la loro ribellione contro Umar lei accetta. Il rapporto con Stephen, chiuso nei soliti circoli viziosi, non è abbastanza ormai per trattenerla sulla Terra. Le grandi alleanze Età dei grandi viaggi extradimensionali e di alleanze (2009-2011): Strange collabora con maghi e stregoni di altre dimensioni nella sua lotta contro le forze maligne, rifiutandosi di però di prendere un altro discepolo. La sua prima eccezione sarà Rintrah il minotauro, allievo mistico di Enitharmon the Weaver (2009). Nello stesso anno, Stephen fa anche la conoscenza di Spiderman, prezioso alleato nelle lotte al soprannaturale più "concentrate" in NYC. Ribellione nella Dimensione Oscura ''('2009'): A capo della resistenza, nel frattempo, Clea sta guidando il suo popolo contro la madre. Strange accorre in suo aiuto con un decisivo intervento, e vinta la guerra Clea è posta sul trono. In pratica, Clea è Aragorn, e Stephen è Gandalf. Date le responsabilità di entrambi, i due si lasciano definitivamente, ma in migliori termini. Nel giugno '''2010' incontra''' Daimon Hellstrom', grazie all'ennesima incarnazione dei figli di Satannish, mascherati da culto satanico: Daimon conosce Dormammu, Strange conosce un buon demonologo e improntano un'amicizia basata sul farsi complimenti a vicenda. Nello stesso anno, Stephen assiste con una certa curiosità alla nascita di Iron man, e incontrerà anche '''Jericho Drumm', il nuovo Brother Voodoo, nonché Hungan Supreme. Scende dal suo camino pregandolo di aiutarlo contro il loa Damballah. E' indubbiamente un anno di gente interessante. Triumph and Torment (2011): Strange è richiamato dal vecchio Gengis assieme a tutti gli stregoni del mondo: ogni cento anni tramite il vecchio guru i Vishanti riconfermano il Sorcerer Supreme. Al raduno è presente anche Victor Von Doom. In quanto “secondo classificato” alla prova mistica, ottiene di ricevere un omaggio dal vincitore: Strange lo accompagna da Mephisto a riscattare l’anima di sua madre. Poco tempo dopo, Stephen si deciderà finalmente a prendere una seconda allieva, l'empate Topaz. Non mancheranno le sfide lanciate all'ormai ufficiale Sorcerer Supreme per la contesa del titolo: un ingenuo e giovanissimo Ian McNee crede di poterglielo strappare in battaglia. Stephen lo trolla come solo l'Antico avrebbe saputo fare, gli fa pat pat sulla testa e lo lascia andare nel vasto mondo. L'età degli eroi Strange assiste, nel marzo''' 2012', alla formazione degli Avengers, senza intervenire minimamente nelle vicende in corso: si riserva di attendere una vera necessità per entrare in contatto con questi nuovi protettori della Terra. In giugno, la giovane Topaz affronta grandi prove di cura: del fisico, guarendo Wong da una pericolosa ferita in viso, e dello spirito, insistendo per evocare davanti al Maestro il rimedio alla sua sofferenza dell'animo:' stabilisce un contatto con Clea, generando il momento più awkward dell'ultimo decennio. Ad agosto Stephen aiuta Parker in maniera occulta nella lotta contro il Symbiote: non riesce a liberarlo, ma fa in modo di consegnarlo poi agli Avengers, andando a leccarsi le ferite in privato. A novembre entra prudentemente in contatto con '''Thor, usando uno dei suoi alias (Howard). A dicembre, grazie ad una premonizione fulminante, riesce ad accaparrarsi gli inviti al matrimonio di Tony Stark, ottenendo in questo modo un'occasione di gettare un'occhiata ai grandi eroi dal vivo. Si presenta come il "vecchio" Stephen Strange, neurochirurgo ritirato. Al matrimonio ha meglio modo di parlare con Thor e con Wanda Maximoff, a cui offre la sua consulenza in caso di bisogno. A inizio 2013 '''(febbraio) il Sanctorum si arricchisce della presenza di '''Imei, promessa di Wong, al cui matrimonio prende parte in pompa magna. I cinesi adesso sono due e fanno più paura di prima. Nel mentre, Stephen riceve regolarmente le visite di Thor, interessato a un percorso sciamanico che lo leghi alla terra: è il Sorcerer Supreme a instradarlo verso la conoscenza di Gea, che altri non è che sua madre. Per farlo, deve superare anche un arduo colloquio con Odino, il Padre-Tutto. In virtù di questo legame, accorre in aiuto di Thor quando questi sta affrontando la furia dell'Hulk: '''Stephen riesce a calmare Banner, promettendogli aiuto per salvare la fidanzata desaparecida. Al termine delle varie traversie, prenderà sotto la sua ala anche Betty Ross', alle prese con la difficile convivenza mentale con Red She-Hulk. Ritorno di Clea (autunno '''2013'): Indebolito e con qualche problema di salute, Stephen passa un periodo ad esercitare le sue funzioni esclusivamente come corpo astrale. Dormammu approfitta di una breccia per farsi evocare, sfondando le difese del Sanctorum e prendendo possesso del corpo del suo difensore. Imprigionato da Wong e Thor, sarà l'intenvento di Clea (all'inseguimento dello zio) a risolvere la situazione: avvalendosi dell'aiuto di Hellstrom come esorcista e di Brother Voodoo come spiritista, riusciranno a ricacciare indietro l'invasore e rimettere in sesto il Sorcerer Supreme. giocare Stephen e Clea si guardano in faccia e capiscono che sarebbero idioti a mollarsi un'altra volta. Vengono uniti dall'anello che sono uno (rito della Dimensione Oscura), scegliendosi così come marito e moglie. Siege of Darkness Clea e Stephen rimangono assieme, anche se i loro incontri vanno a periodi e dipendono dalle circostanze: lei continua a regnare sulla Dimensione Oscura, quindi fa avanti e indietro. Da definire mano a mano nel caso ci siano novità (Dormammu, situazioni politiche strane, ecc.) Incontra Michael Morbius (2014) e lo indirizza verso i Nightstalkers (Blade e Hannibal King), cacciatori di vampiri, perlopiù garantendo per lui e fornendo al Dottore Materie Prime da studiare. Fonda i Midnight Sons, come preludio o conclusione a Siege of Darkness. Forse conclusione, che fa più angst. ho bisogno di te Siege of Darkness (2015): Debito riadattamento della saga 616 con il risveglio di Lilith. Avviene la tragica morte di Imei causa possessione Lilin (Sister Nihil): Wong si allontana da Stephen, troppo amareggiato per l'accaduto, e prende un lungo lutto lontano da lui per diluire via le ombre che minacciano di affossare il rapporto. Motivo per cui Loki avrà buonissimo gioco a ricondurlo a casa, debitamente manipolato, dopo nove mesi di assenza. giocare L'irreparabile è sventato dall'Occhio di Agamotto, che svela l'inganno. Stephen conduce Wong con sé a visitare lo spirito defunto della moglie, aspetta che ritrovi la sua serenità d'animo e piano a piano il rapporto si riappiana. Poco tempo dopo, Wong ritroverà un uovo nelle profondità del Sanctorum, e dall'uovo il drago Smaug. Stephen non capisce se è diventato padre, zio o nonno. The Oath: medicina e magia Quando Wanda rimane incinta (2016), a Stephen viene chiesto ufficialmente di essere il suo medico durante gravidanza e gestazione. Sarà lui a far nascere i bambini (due gemelli) e, sfortunatamente, ad accorgersi assieme ad Agatha Harkness come gravidanza e nascite siano state una potentissima suggestione magica della stessa madre. Risvegliare le menti degli "ingannati" non è semplice, specialmente perché tutta la realtà è stata distorta senza possibilità di rimedio; ma è necessario. I bambini cessano di esistere (2017). Dilaniato dal dubbio, decide alla fine di non cancellarle alcuna memoria di quanto è successo. La prende in cura anche per riabilitazione e psicoterapia del caso, cercando di studiare ancora meglio questo tipo di magia incontrollabile, che comincia a manifestare tutta la sua inaspettata forza. Doctor Strange: The Oath (2018). Wong è malato di cancro, e Strange affronta demoni del presente e del passato per trovare una cura. Andrà ad infilarsi in un affare più grosso di quello che pensava''.'' La magia del Caos I poteri di Wanda Maximoff si rivelano davvero più difficili da contenere del previsto: Chton reclamerà la Scarlet Witch per sé, attraverso Modred il Mistico, e Stephen è tra quelli che si adopererà perché ciò non succeda (2018-19). Avverte anche la pericolosa deriva di Disassemble ''('2019'), anche se accorre proprio alla fine per fermare il peggio in arrivo. Il grande tracollo di Stephen con la magia del Caos però è House of M (primavera '''2020'): si rimprovererà aspramente di non essere riuscito ad avvertire le forze in atto di costruzione del grande incanto di Wanda, che confina tutti gli eroi presenti a New York in una realtà confezionata ad hoc. In questa, Stephen è Maestro delle Arti Mistiche e medico, e vive in un sapiente margine d'ombra tra medicina e magia costruito assieme alla moglie Clea, che è rimasta sulla Terra sotto un patto che le permette d'invecchiare con lui sino a quando arriverà il momento di ritornare alla sua dimensione d'origine. (stile: Marvel 1602, per intenderci) ''Una volta risvegliata la sua coscienza, si adopera per mettere fine al mondo di House of M. Per fare ammenda di questa sua grave mancanza, Stephen si getterà nelle ricerche sulla magia del Caos, con il costante rimpianto di non aver saputo aiutare Wanda come avrebbe voluto. Mantiene un ruolo di sempre più precaria neutralità durante tutto l'affare mutante, tentato ad intervenire più volte (è un buon porto franco dove instradare perseguitati, nel caso). Lo scoppio avviene però con ''Dark Reign (2022-2023): Stephen offre asilo alla Resistenza, aprendo anche le porte del Sanctorum, e si impegna al fianco dei New Avengers per opporsi alle macchinazioni della Cabala. Dopo le vicende di Children's Crusade (2025), approccia con molta cautela e discrezione il giovane William Kaplan, su cui aveva messo gli occhi già da un poco. Il Sorcerer Supreme si offre di educare quello che ormai è ritenuto l'erede della Scarlet Witch, ripromettendosi anche di rimediare così a quello che non ha potuto fare per la madre. Billy sarà il suo grande riscatto in questa sfida persa con la magia del Caos - nonché la sua soddisfazione più grande come Maestro. The Doctor is out : :: Forces I thought I could control, but I can't. '''It was arrogance'. The same arrogance that led me down the path I'm on in the first place. My hands are useless again, and I tried to disguise it. All these years... and I have learned nothing.'' Stephen si sfracella - di nuovo - le mani, nel corso di un Brutto Evento Ancora Non Ben Definito Ma Che Sicuro Non E' War World Hulk (2031). Inizialmente il Sorcerer Supreme sembra reagire, ma la verità è che la scossa d'impotenza nel non poter più adoperare la magia affidata ai vecchi metodi (formule e soprattutto mudra) lo ha spaventato tanto che comincia a ricorrere abusivamente alla magia nera. Il rimedio è disastroso per molteplici motivi: vi si è sempre tenuto sacralmente a distanza, alimentando il condizionamento psicologico che ha sempre avuto al riguardo (è sensibile al tema di decadimento e corruzione); lo fa troppo in fretta e caricandosi troppo, per non dare mostra di cedimenti a compagni e soprattutto nemici; lo fa di nascosto e senza farsi aiutare. Il risultato è un crollo quasi immediato, tra possessioni demoniache e attacchi incontrollati e distruttivi ad area. Un pericolosissimo incidente del genere lo porta ad''' abdicare al titolo di Sorcerer Supreme''' e ritirarsi in attesa della scelta del successore. The Doctor is out (2031-33): Stephen Strange sparisce dalla circolazione, spostandosi di dimensione in dimensione e dove non si sa. Lo stregone si prende circa un anno sabbatico da cui riemerge sporadicamente e solo in pochi possono dire di averlo avvistato: la giovanissima Casey Kinmont 'perde la sua anima solo per la sfortuna di averlo incrociato ed aiutato in uno delle sue "emersioni" sulla Terra, in cui sembra non essere più capace di adoperare la magia, o almeno non più come prima, ricorrendo ad espedienti e mezzucci. Si scoprirà in seguito che durante la sua assenza si è dedicato a purificarsi e ristudiare daccapo le Arti Arcane, facendo ritorno armato per la delicatissima questione della successione. ''The quest for the Sorcerer Supreme ('''2033): Hood, sotto possessione di Dormammu, attendeva già da tempo Strange al varco per strappargli l'Occhio di Agamotto, ma ora l'oggetto si rimanifesta sulla Terra quando Stephen torna alla ricerca del suo successore: la battaglia converge su New Orleans, in quando il prescelto pare essere Doctor Voodoo. Stephen la affronta perfettamente preparato, di nuovo al livello di Maestro delle Arti Mistiche. In un plot twist, tuttavia, Jericho rinuncerà al suo titolo, che passa'' e tempi da definire'' al giovanissimo e atterrito William Kaplan. Billy gli chiede di rimanere il suo mentore, ora più che mai, e Stephen accetta, dedicandosi a preparare il nuovo Sorcerer supreme in maniera più mirata per tutte le minacce che lo attendono. Stephen rimette base al Sanctorum, ricevendo in capo a pochi giorni la visita di Wong: il servitore del Sorcerer Supreme ha rinunciato ai suoi voti, facendosi liberare da Billy per rimanere accanto a Stephen. E torna con un nuovo drago, Angalagon, figlio di Smaug. I due stregoni spolverano la vecchia casa e di nuovo Stephen non sa se è diventato nonno, prozio o bisnonno. Stephen scampa al massacro dei necromanti ad opera dello spettro inferocito di Daniel Drumm, solo per rivelare di essere ormai padrone anche del Lato Oscuro della Magia: Doctor Strange Master of Black Magic (2033/34). Il Dottore, durante il ripasso mistico, ha imparato dai suoi errori e affiancato lo studio di magia bianca e nera: riesce così a esorcizzare dopo tutti questi anni lo spirito del vecchio brother Voodoo, e scongiurare il danno. Questo è ipotetico, se no trovo un'altra occasione fuffa: in realtà non so se vogliamo tenere la saga di Agamotto, con la morte di Jericho e la follia di Daniel. A me coi debiti adattamenti parrebbe molto figa, tipo abbinandoci Doctor Voodoo e le molestie di Nightmare. Senza contare che alla Marvel se ne sono dimenticati dell'anima di Jericho ma io no - muwahahahahahah - e potremmo andare a ripescarla con Billy dandoci quest fighe da fare. Senza contare le varie incarnazioni di Daimon. Maghi, fateci un pensierino che io mi adatto. *C*// Il ritiro in Tibet Riposte con grande fiducia le sorti della Terra in mano al giovane Kaplan, Stephen Strange decide che è ora di andare in pensione. Passa tutti gli oggetti importanti al Sorcerer Supreme, altri ne tiene per sé, altri ancora saranno dei doni. Chiude il Sanctorum di Greenwich Village e, accompagnato dall'inseparabile Wong, si ritira al monastero dell'Antico in Tibet (2038?), dove sostanzialmente si ritira a fare ciò che faceva il Maestro prima di lui. Ogni visita è bene accetta, ma da quel momento in poi Stephen Strange prepara il suo percorso verso l'ascesa, astraendosi sempre di più dagli affari terreni. Clea, la regina della Dimensione Oscura, continuerà instancabilmente a fare visita all'amato: ha accettato ormai latentemente nel corso degli anni che lo vedrà, com'è destino, invecchiare e morire prima di lei.'' definire che cosa succede e la sua posizione durante gli anni trascorsi'' Immortus event Immortus event ''('2043'): Ultimo intervento del Dottor Strange nelle grandi epopee supereroiche. Lo strappo causato da Immortus dividendo due linee temporali è tale da richiamare l'ex Sorcerer Supreme dalla sua montagna, causa la pericolosissima assenza dell'effettivo protettore della Terra (Jericho è Sorcerer Supreme, perché Billy Kaplan non è mai nato, e la sovrapposizione di linee manda in confusione i Vishanti). La sua apparizione probabilmente fa prendere un certo colpo a chi lo credeva morto, ma è la spinta necessaria alla Grande Riunione di tutti i maghi della Terra, che convogliando le energie riescono a "riavvolgere il nastro", quando Immortus è sconfitto dagli Avengers. Si elimina così procedendo a ritroso tutta la falsa linea sovrapposta a Earth-10888, e la Terra è restituita al suo punto originario della Storia. Fatto ciò, '''si ritira definitivamente al suo eremo'. Ascesa Dopo aver dedicato gli ultimi vent'anni a fare il guru della montagna, Stephen Strange lascia questo mondo il giorno in cui è nato, all'età di centotto anni (2063). Gli si apre il settimo chackra e si riunisce al Tutto, diventando parte di Eternity. Si presenta se evocato nella maniera giusta. Preferibilmente con incensi. Poteri e abilità Ahahahahah. Poteri: *1 *2 *3 Abilità: *1 *2 *3 Debolezze: *1 *2 *3 Attrezzatura Armi: *1 *2 *3 Equipaggiamento: *1 *2 *3 Legami magici Wong Clea Alias Howard the Hoary Una delle tre trasfigurazioni che Stephen usa adoperare per non mostrarsi in prima persona. Dei tre volti dei Vishanti, rappresenta''' Hoggoth''' (il canuto, appunto), ovvero il Vecchio, o il Padre. Assomiglia inconfondibilmente a Ian McKellen per via di Gandalf. Non di Magneto. E' un aspetto molto legato alla figura del Maestro, tanto che molti dei suoi atteggiamenti ricordano quelli dell'Antico. Osha Una delle tre trasfigurazioni che Stephen usa adoperare per non mostrarsi in prima persona. Dei tre volti dei Vishanti, rappresenta Oshtur, ovvero la Donna, o la Madre. Rappresenta tutto ciò che è legato al femminino, perciò non è una qualsiasi trasfigurazione di donna: è il più possibile simile a Stephen stesso, solo potentemente femminile. E' il motivo per cui assomiglia pericolosamente a Victoria Strange (vedi Altri universi), solo che ovviamente non lo sa. Sai che ridere. Agathon Una delle tre trasfigurazioni che Stephen usa adoperare per non mostrarsi in prima persona. Dei tre volti dei Vishanti, rappresenta Agamotto, ovvero il Giovane, o il Figlio. Agamotto è inoltre il mago accolto nella rosa degli dèi, quindi il mago iniziato, rappresentando come il mago dei tarocchi l'inizio e il potenziale. Nome e sembianze affondano nell'Oriente, dalla Grecia all'India, e volendo fare una classifica è il meno riconoscibile tra i tre. howard the hoary.jpg|Howard the Hoary osha-4.jpg|Osha agathon.jpg|Agathon Vincent Stevens È semplicemente l'alias che usa più spesso quando per un qualsiasi motivo deve dare dei dati e non ha voglia di usare quelli veri. Siccome non ha fantasia, usa il suo secondo nome e il suo primo come patronimico (Stephen > Stevens). Altro Altri universi * In Earth 10812 è Victoria Strange, Mistress of the Mystic Arts. Non ha ottenuto il titolo di Sorcereress Supreme, ma vive comunque a Greenwich Village con Wong e si accamorra la gente che le piace. * In Earth-12108 è Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts. E' il minore dei tre fratelli, sta ancora addestrandosi, si è portato l'Antico a New York ed è discretamente finocchio se è fidanzato al californiano Jason Wong. * In Earth-88108 il rinnovo spirituale l'ha lasciato medico, e credo abbia aperto una clinica omeopatica assieme a Wanda Maximoff dove l'atmosfera è molto blu. Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1 * Team Magic * Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un serpente nero * La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Corvonero * A Westeros sarebbe un mago di Asshai * Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, è un Polpettone * Nonostante stia in una relazione fissa con un uomo per più di cinquant'anni, ragiona in modo sorprendentemente etero. * I suoi baffi sono merito delle donne della sua vita: Donna per prima l'ha incoraggiato a farseli crescere, e Clea ha insistito per il taglio alla Fu Manchu. La barba ogni tanto la tiene e ogni tanto no. * Wong si rivolge a lui come Master, ''nel senso di "Maestro" e "Padrone"; l'unico momento in cui i ruoli si ribaltano è sul tappeto di allenamento, perché è ancora il suo maestro in arti marziali (''Sifu). Quando usano gli appellativi, il tono nei confronti dell'altro è subordinato. Generalmente invece da soli si danno del tu. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 2 Velocità 2-7 (Teleporter) Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 7 Abilità combattive 5 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Midnight Sons Categoria:New Avengers Categoria:Mistici